VAMPIRE DESIRE
by CarMasi
Summary: his family was in charge of killing her, the most cruel way possible, his anger led him to maul his entire caste. kyubi naruto-kun sama no ... she was your daughter and killed her -lemon- ..


**Vampire Legacy of Love**

**Hi everyone here carmasi, hi again jeje .. ****well this is an history i wrote in spanish but i decide to traslate . why_ coz it unfair for those who can't speak spanish an anyway some of my DA friends told me to. **

**I'M NOT REALLY GOD AT WRITTING ENGLISH BUT ANY MISTAKE I MADE HERE PLEASE FORGIVE ME. **

**The language is a lilltle funky so don't laugh at me alright i love you all kisses and **

**Write you next time **

**Mat ane minna **

**Declaimer naruto it no my owen the owen is masashi kishimoto i just like toplay around with his caracters. Seya **

**Cap. I. DESTINO**

It was almost midnight in the darkened streets of the city of Tokyo and she was there waiting, waiting for that young man with blue eyes and golden hair, that he had stolen the dream since that day

October 31, Halloween night, there were only a few minutes to midnight, she was returning from one of those Halloween parties that make the university at that age, with his pink-haired friend, who wore a cute waitress outfit - too sexy-as she had that gothic lolita costume, although she did not like much the idea of dressing in that style, her friends had told him that would be the perfect disguise for her, taking into account your skin tone and long blue hair would be the perfect gothic girl so I heeded his friend, -like always.-.

- Only take 15 minutes to midnight, are you sure you want to take the train, we can share the taxi.

-No, it's okay sakura, after all, I'd be a little more looking at this beautiful moon.

- do not lie, you just want to make your father cares about you, said the girl with pink hair before entering the taxi, looking at his friend with a malicious face

**-****Maybe a little, but I just would like to take a break from that house**. He said the blue-haired friend, in a fun way.

-Well see you tomorrow, remember that we have classes.

- yes i know, is the life of a university.

-Both laughed at this comment a moment, then  
said goodbye to each other

At the top of Tokyo Tower two figures looking at each person passing underneath them with a inexpressive face. One was a blond with brown skin, and the other a brown jet black hair and eyes.

- **Why you like so much come here every Halloween night Dobe?**

**-**** this is the only night that we show ourselves as we really a**

**-** and? I still do not understand you

-**Je**., The blonde smiled sideways and looked at his Brown skin friend, who saw him with a strange face**; nobody does**, sigh and smiled in the manner in which he used to do with that beautiful foxy smile that radiated good humor. **after all, Sasuke, you're not going to try to find her?**

**-****fi...find .. her****?** ; he stopped for a moment to think about what his friend had said, and the image of a girl with pink hair and jade-colored eyes invaded his thoughts. Very slightly blushed but kept his serious face; ** perhaps** **.. but why do you ask?**

-**For anything, people like us can not fall in love.** , Said the blonde one, with a sad expression on his face.

You say that, because you have not met yet with a feeling as strong as that, dobe

**-****Maybe… **

After saying this the blond disappeared into the shadows of that place, leaving his tanned skin friend, there just watching the people walking below it.

She ran, desperate, the last train, the midnight train was about to leave. _I do not know why you have to be so distracted Hinata?_. She cursed herself, for when I get to the place, the train had already left. _And now, how i'm s__ supposed__ to get home_?. she wondered to himself.

she did not realize at the time, but someone was watching from the shadows of this dark and dreary train station. With a face of malice and prevention

She hears something behind her and turned to see who was sure he thought was a cat but the reality was different. She opened her eyes how surprised and frightened to see what was happening, she attempted to scream but he did not let her..

The blonde walked around the train station, did not know how it got there but something told him he must be there, then noticed that something was near the railroad tracks.

There was, burly man with torn clothes, struggling with someone, a girl, seemed to try to do something to her, the most beautiful girl they had seen his eyes, his eyes were like two pearls glittering opal with the moonlight and their long blue hair in a ponytail with a beautiful bow in black, snow-white complexion that glowed in contact with the moonbeams, and her lips, her clear-cut pearl pink lips, at first thought it was just one of many family quarrels, which can be found on the streets but something stopped him, I hear something, he hear a moan, I hear his thoughts;

-Please ... somebody .. someone help me .. Hinata, you're an idiot you should have to pay attention to sakura, now this man .. he can .. can kill you ... o.. or something . worse.

At that time the big man who struggled with her throw it to the cold floor of the station and climbed on top of her and placed her hands on the chest of the girl who still struggled with one of his hands. He held her wrists with one hand and the other held her dress ready to start it once and for all.

He did not understand did not know why, but this simple scene bothered him. even more to see some big tears roll down her rosy cheeks, while the girl tried by every means taken out of that grip, strong mind his fists clenched. of us for the fact that he possessed no blood in his veins had bleeding hands, squeezed his jaw so that he could clearly see their sharp fangs, blue eyes suddenly change to a reddish hue

A cry of despair came from the lips of the girl, feeling as he tore her dress. Then in that moment, she stop feeling the weight of a burly man over her, she opened her eyes to see what was happening.

The man who tried to rape her was on the floor, trying to get up and cleaning the blood out of his mouth, looked at his hand and found the back of someone, a young golden tousled hair dressed in black except for his shirt orange wearing under his jacket.

**-are you okay?** He ask without turn to see her.

**-****y..yes .. **he said a little nervous and scared trying to compose her self.

He saw it as one burly man looked at that boy with a face of shock and horror, the blond made a slight movement to what the burly man flinched and fled.

_-what's wrong with him?_

internally the girl wondered as he turned his gaze to her blonde savior who had been watching intently from the man had left, he saw her sitting there on the floor with that gothic short dress with its snowy moonlit skin, toured the body from her thighs covered by those nets up to her slender waist, his well defined chest, her delicate hands, her long hair, eyes, and her delicate lips outlined with the color crimson, saw between open and for a moment had the idea kissed her, shook his head to zoom out with a slight blush and offered his hand to help her up

- a...are you sure that h..he didn' do anything to you? He said extending his hand to help raise

She hesitated to answer and take the hand, for a moment she felt uncomfortable, and as the blonde looked at her, but watched his blue eyes made her blush. she take his hand and he helped her get up being opposite each other holding hands as they both felt his heart pounding. "Well one of them

what is happening to me. ?  
Both at the time thought. When the sound of a cellular phone distracted from that magical moment. She reached into her purse something desperate.

**-mochi, mochi! ****Hey Sakura! No.. not the best time .. yeah .. yeh i'll tell you later okay.. yeah i'll call you back**. She said closing the phone.

Were you doing here so late? Asked the blond boy, going back to the girl

"I. .. w.. well. why he was talking like that?, and for years no longer spoke, and why in front of him?. Y.. I wanted to take the train to my house ... .. but

-The last train left the station allready

without realizing he had taken one of the blue strands of the girl in his hands, and looked expectantly one. she looked like a porcelain doll of the kind that break easily

She blushed at the gesture of the blond, did not know why but just seeing her face to his heart beat hard.

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

-**etto.. i..**

She looked around to try to forget how nervous she was. error. soon forget the smile on that blonde and recalled that moments ago had been about to be raped by a complete stranger, his knees began to tremble and her eyes watered soon could not sustain it on its legs and was about to fall when his tears finally ran down his cheeks, but did not fall, he had sustained and even did. He held her tightly and pulled him, his body was cold as if dead but there was something, something in her feel safe She looked around to try to forget how nervous she was. error. soon forget the smile on that blonde and recalled that moments ago had been about to be raped by a complete stranger, his knees began to tremble and her eyes watered soon could not sustain it on its legs and was about to fall when his tears finally ran down his cheeks, but did not fall, he had sustained and even did. He held her tightly and pulled him, his body was cold as if dead but there was something, something in him make her feel safe

**- ****Hinata .. it's okay. You'r safe now, I will not let you get hurt;** she hid her head in the male breast man. but how

**-How do you know my name?** . Separating she asked him. He smiled nervously for a moment when he noticed a small badge that he had.

-**You wear it written there** .. he points to the badge with a sweet smile.  
-**Oh! ****Certainly the badge .. sakura and ideas**;

She gave a little sigh and dry their tears to spend a beautiful smile, which caused something in it, that it did not understand.  
**  
"Well you know my name but I do not know yours.**

-Na .. naruto .. my name is naruto  
-An unusual name naruto-kun

**-****yeas..****..** He looked at the sides. without realizing it was the back watching the lips of the girl, he still had her on his arms. He did not want to release it felt so good and she thought so too. so again hid his face in his chest.

-**arigato.. **said almost in a whisper

- Let me take you home. Said in a faint voice, to which she raised her face to see. he caress her cheek again. he did it without realizing his actions.

-I ...well

- **You owe me**, said this with a smile somewhat perverse to the girl, she blushed and nodded with a smile.

Before leaving home in order to return him to see what she accepted despite their conditions was that goes something in him was everything she expected.

-It is strange .. but .. I want to see him again ... I do not care how ... I wanna see it ... , The girl suddenly rose from her bed and sat on it**. ****Could it be ... maybe .. maybe.. I'm in love with you**

**-I'm in love with you**. .. said the blond as he walked down the long, gloomy corridor lit by chandeliers, and walls were a tapestry in shades of red and black like an ancient palace.

**-** in love?. Quoth the raven dark eyes, that blond friend who suddenly appeared on the scene. Next to the blond.

-where did you came from teme? he ask this with a slightly altered vein in his forehead,. the dark from one moment to another, rolled the blonde, and his feet off the ground and levitated around it

**-****Out of nowhere, perhaps forget what we are**. Brown said that showing their fangs sharpened.-

**-****no .. but you took me by surprise.**

**-Uhm? .. then you should have been very distracted. Have you ****eaten yet?**

**-No .. not yet I just went to the bank.**

**-****You are lucky .. just got a shipment, with your favorite in then**

-That sounds delicionso.

**-**** yes but before you tell me what you meant by falling in love  
said the dark-haired, stopping in front of the blond.**

-**Let's just say. your cherry blossom is not the only one that is impossible.**

-Uhm? I don**'****t understand you .. dobe I know you talk about sakura but I didn't understand your metaphor.**

**-Sakura? It's that her name? ... the blond said thoughtfully.**

**-Yes, i have confirmed it today ..**

A smile played on the face of the blond, when reminded of the pearly-eyed girl, mentioning that name  
-**Sasuke by chance. You don't know if she knows a blue-haired girl named hinata? .do you?** Asked the blond boy embracing his friend by the neck.

- **I have to check with my contact.**

And so it happened a week, she did not know how but I was receiving messages on their cell of that blonde, but it was strange, everyone was after midnight and every time she tried to call back was not available, but he could return her texts . He did not know if it really was but something inside told her that it was him and did not have to fear

.

There she was, it was almost midnight, the scheduled time. she was under the Tokyo Tower waiting .. was there a long time. waiting. were the 1, in the morning, she was tired she was disappointed, was about to leave when the lights went off in the distance he could see red eyes watching her and approached. She was scared, but the sound of his voice calm her.

**-Hinata.. **

**-na.. naruto-kun!,** she said smilind reliave, he was there, he have front of her. .

- **i wanted so much to see you ** said the blonde guy.

**- I …na.. naruto.. ** she did not know when but it was very close in front of her, felt her cold hand on her cheek;; …**that's cold **, she said taking his hand in hers.

-I**.. I'm sorry… **

**-****it's ok, the night is a bit cold anyway .. **

**- are you cold? ** He ask in a sweet way, she simply nodded. he offered her his jacket, he wanted to embrace her in his arms and aproach her body to his, but he knew that his body will only lead to more cold.

**-naruto …I**** .. **she said looking at her deep blue eyes, **I ...I.. ****I.. do…don't know what happens to me .. ****b... but I.. I. …I can't**

**-Stop thinking about you **** .**

said the blond made her open her big eyes that were. but something made her the close, to feel the cold lips against hers and his cold hands surround her waist drawing her to him. it accounted for that kiss by gently moving their lips to him, opened his lips a little so he could go deeper this which did not lose the opportunity and explore the cavity of the girl with her tongue. she responded in the same way by exploring each other's taste. He pulled over on his body, he wanted more, wanted to feel that soft, sweet lips, she rhodium his hands on his neck and his thin fingers tangle in her golden hair, after he was out of breath she stood her lips, but none separated their bodies.

-**hinata..did.. you Belive in destiny? , **said almost in a whisper. he could feel her breath mixing with hers.

-**why are you asking me that? **she said with her voice breaking with shortness of breath.

-**just Curiosity.** He said this time clearly, but could not prevent his dead heart beat, just with the simple rose of those sweet lips, **you know?**

**-What? **She asked in a tone ironically innocent.  
**-Because .. I did not believe .. until I met you ..** said before kissing her.

She was surprised at the words of the blond, she was not believed that the target is those things, but her cousin Neji always spoke of it. He separated from her again.

**-Because since I met you, my destiny, no one else was said to me, that what you make me feel it's not normal, that you're in my dreams wanting to kiss you with so many anxieties, the simple fact that have you made about my blood grass and not of anger but of desire**

**- Naruto ... I. ..** he placed a finger and his lips to silence.

**-I love you .. . and although this love is not correct, I can not help it.**

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

-**what did you mean by that?.** He released her and she slowly walked away to remain at a distance where he could watch it in full.

**-Hina I have to tell you something ...**  
-**What?** she asked expectantly

.- I** ... ****I'm … i'm not a human .. **

**-****I…I .. I don't understad Naruto **

The blonde closed his eyes and when he opened the blue of his eyes had disappeared had become reddish and the fangs in his mouth had grown and were seen clearly.

-**hin.. hinata I…I'm a Vampire **

-**naru.. naruto**.

She looked puzzled for a moment, she didn't think that was him, for a moment she was afraid of that person but ... she was slowly approaching to him, she caressed his cheek, the blonde closed his eyes to feel her touch and when she opened her eyes met with a smiling Hinata

-**it's you ... Naruto this is you .. and no matter what you are my destiny is with you ... my heart was delivered to you at the time when I saw your eyes on me and your voice calling my name without even knowing .. ****and do not tell me it was in the badge because it had changed to sakura. ****There was no other explanation naruto .. ****I ... I ... I fell in love with you**

Given this declaration the blond opened his eyes in a way immeasurable. his eyes returned to their bright blue color and found no better thing to do but hold her in his arms wanted to feel her warmth, she was warm and made him feel a special way, gave a soft and tender kisses on the lips and then I look in her eyes ..

-**I wanna be with you forever.. but .. this is not fear, i can not do this to you .. i can't stop you live time**, **only by a quirk of mine.. ****i'll bame my self if something happens to you .. I **

-**I want to .. i wanna be also with you**.. said she with that adorable smile of her n and her cheeks blushed in a pale pink color

-**uhm?**

-** if our fate is to be together ****can not contradict him** ; she said with a voice so soft and sweet as only she possessed**.**

**- ****and what if it is not**; he asked in a dry and serious tone

-**don't even say that ..** she replied in a somewhat sad tone

**-**** there is a way ... and I have not much time i should go back to sleep now , but .. ****if my love for you is so intense, when I awake, I'll ****go out looking for you**

- when will that be? I ask expectantly.

-**Halloween ..would you wait for me .. ****are willing to take the risk****; **said holding her tightly by the shoulder

**- Halloween? That is almost a year.** He nodded his head at this statement to

**-I am a vampire pure class, I sleep every so often. but last mind ..**

**-Okay... i'l do it ****!** She said taking his face in her hands. the conviction with which she was speaking at the moment, there was something about hert, asbout those eyes maybe those pearly eyes.

-**I love you so****.** He said befote kissing her lips..

-_ just a year , only a year and we'll be togetter_

-**yes ;** Said. who had heard the thoughts of the young, **just a year and I will be with you.**

**For the rest of eternity**

They both said in unison, then turned to miss every one in the eyes of another, at that time did not understand what happened, then made them remember something, but why. was as if they had said the same words as if he had lived the same.

Again in that dreary hall red and black upholstery were both blonde and the brunette, but this time it was intercepted by a blond-haired man with blue eyes to his face alone was more serene than naruto and a young some 25 years of long black hair. and red eyes

**Escuchar**

**Leer fonéticamente**

**-****Naruto .. sasuke, what you do**? almost dawn and you are not where you should.  
**-Father! **.. said the young blonde who moved closer to the scolding. **I found it .. she.. is beautiful .. she is the perfect woman she's like a dream like ..  
**  
**- Naruto wait, what do you mean? **Said the boy long black hair and red eyes

-**Uhm? Itashi-san, when did you arrived?** Said the blond down a bit your mood.

**-Recently**. replied the young man with a smile, **I ensure that my little brother go to bed on time. **To which Sasuke looked at him with a pot that go unnoticed by all but him.

**What excuse you invent this time? ,** Said Brown after a moment closer to them.  
**- Same as always. **replied the man of golden hair-minato-  
- **Abroad.** Naruto commented before that.  
- **And it will be until you would find a girl who is willing to give their blood to become his companion.  
**-**About it .. Dad ..** Said the blond this time directing his eyes to his father.  
- **What about naruto?**

- **I found it.** blonde said quietly watching his father, by your voice tone could see he was seriously.

- **Are you sure son. you just have little time outside lately.**

- Minato naruto is right, very little time. itachi spoke this time.

- **The Dobe, is willing to test that his sudden infatuation,** sasuke said in a tone of indifference- Yes the same old-

-**IS Not sudden**!. Energy naruto said his friend. **she is special, it makes my blood cold burns with desire, and my dead heart beat with emotion. With just stay by my side ... she is .. **The blonde let out a slight sigh of illusion. **It is as if our fates were intertwined.**

**-well.** said his father placing one of his hands upon the head of blond. **What the name of that girl who steals the breath of my child that way?**

******-Hinata .** said the blonde almost in a whisper

Both Itachi and Minato are surprised and sought their views, to hear that name a name for thousands of years did not listen and was pronounced hi just for him, his reincarnation the same person who possesses the power of the demon inside , who vowed to find her no matter what.

-**eh? Dad? What's wrong?**

**-****no.. there's nothing Naruto just goit almost time **

And so they both went to sleep one more year

In the study by Minato Namikaze, headed itachi who was sitting in front of the fireplace

-**minato.. **itachi call him a little worried

- **I know I did not think that at this heig**ht .. said the blond with a face as cold as ice.

- **At this point ..? for a moment think that would reach the same with Naruto.**

- **I know ... when Kushina knew he was the next kyubi was worried a lot, thought the same thing would happen with the previous step.** said minato

-**You should be glad at least appeared at the right time.**

**-**** I do not think that itachi .. ****the length of time that kyubi argue, ends next year. ****.. from his 16 years anyone will take my legacy within 5 years to find her or otherwise terminate your vital energy ... many tried to circumvent random marrying human maidens and turning them into finished but equally dead.**

**-****I search the database and there is only one hinata hyuga throughout Japan and is an active donor to the hospital.  
**

**-Let me see .. but this ... this blood type is**

-**And you realize the same blood type as Naruto is drinking from a year ago, we reviewed the blood bank watchmen and say that donations of this girl ..well.. what I mean is that** ..

**-**** although there are other s bottles with the same blood type he just drink hers.**

******-Yes.  
**  
A half smile played upon the face of minato, thinking how her son would not have time to die.


End file.
